justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Video Killed the Radio Star
|artist = |from = album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1979 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) |effort = 1 (Calm) |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 66 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |nowc = VideoKilled |dura = 4:13 }}"Video Killed the Radio Star" by The Buggles is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with an old TV screen over his head. He wears a green jacket which covers a pink shirt and a white necktie. He is also wearing a pair of green pants, and a pair of pink shoes. Videokilled coach 1 big.png|Original Abvideokilledthehalfdancerstar.png|Remake Background As the dancer looks like a TV screen, there are a lot of TVs in the background, some old radios, and a signal tower. There is also a rainbow. The background is also an aqua-green color. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Clap your forearms slightly. It is done the first time walking to the left, and the second time walking to the right. Gold Move 3: Spread your arms one by one to the right and left. Videokilled gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Videokilled gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Videokilled gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 VideoKilled gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game VideoKilled gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups is featured in the following Mashups: *''Built For This'' (Robots) *''Maps'' (Best of ''JD 3'') *''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Pop! Pop! *Just 80s Captions appears in Puppet Master Modes in . Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Action Movie *Channel Changing *Forward Rewind *Giggle Box *Inside The Box *Prime Time *Silly Telly *TV Hands *Viewing Audience Trivia *When the coach is swiping his hand over the TV screen, it flips through different routines from the series. **The dancers are Hot n Cold, Louie Louie, Fame, Acceptable in the 80s, and Womanizer, all of which happen to be from the same game. ***Coincidentally, when the coach raises both his hands, the Fame coach appears on the screen and does the same move. *The antennas on the coach s TV mask appear to be glitchy, as they tend to disappear and reappear very often. **The face displayed on the TV screen is glitchy, too, because it tends to be shaky and move away from the middle. ***Moreover, when the coach moves his hands near the screen, it turns partially purple. *In the menu icon square, the screen on the TV mask is a teal-ish color instead of blue, and the top of the jacket (where the tie is visible) seems to have a warp-like effect on it. Both of these were fixed in the remade square. *Although was released in 1979, the routine is featured in the "Just 80 s" playlist in . This was also the case with I Was Made For Lovin' You. **However, the song was made near the 80 s. Perhaps this was the deciding factor which put the song in the playlist. *In the Xbox 360 version, three pictograms slide at different speeds. *The dancer s avatar is used by a lot of Just Dance VIPs. *In the remake, the top of the TV mask sometimes glitches to white. *A sticker of the song's TVs, as well as the Spectronizer coaches, can be unlocked in by dancing to The Time (Dirty Bit) (Extreme Version) three times. Gallery Game Files Videokilled jd3 square.jpg|'' '' Videokilled cover generic.png|'' '' (Remake) VideoKilledTheRadioStarAvatar.png|Avatar on 64.png|Avatar on and later games 20064.png|Golden avatar 30064.png|Diamond avatar video killed pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videokilled background element 1.png|Background element 1 Videokilled background element 2.png|Background element 2 Videokilled background element 3.png|Background element 3 In-Game Screenshots Videokilled jd3 menu wii.png|'' '' on the menu (Wii) Videokilled jd3 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Wii) Behind the Scenes Videokilledtheradiostar bts.jpeg|Behind the Scenes Beta Elements Videokilled_beta_picto_1.png|Beta pictogram 1 Videokilled_beta_picto_2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Videokilled_beta_picto_3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Videos Official Music Video The Buggles - Video Killed The Radio Star Official Music Video Video Killed The Radio Star (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Just Dance 3 Video Killed the Radio Star Extractions Video Killed the Radio Star - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Video Killed the Radio Star - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Video Killed the Radio Star Category:Songs Category:1970s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs